Save Me
by booklover2098
Summary: Disclaimer*Disney owns SW and Ep.7 Spoilers* Daldati Ulsa doesn't acknowledge the power within her. She ignores the fight between Light and Dark. It was easy after so long. But, when her Sith Master father, who killed her Jedi mother, finds her after she mistakenly kidnaps his Sith student, everything changes. Now she must make a choice, between the Light, her child, and her Lover.
1. Prologue

A/N: so, I just saw Star Wars Ep. 7 The Force Awakens. It was epic, felt just like watching 4,5, &6\. So kudos to Disney for doing a swell job. Now here's the thing, I'm no good with remembering names and terms and stuff like that, so bear with me as I write this fic. Which, it won't be beta'd, and, this story contains SPOILERS FOR EP. 7! If you haven't seen it, don't read this because you won't know shit.

Please enjoy and drop a comment,it's be really helpful! And correct me on any SW terminology politely. I'm not a huge SW fan, but I do love the movies. They were my childhood. So I'll do my best in their honor. So... Here goes nothing... I feel like puking...

.

.

.

Prologue:

"Palpatine, what are we going to do? If the cou-" Jedi Dallana was cut off by her lover. Both were young, Dallana having turned nineteen and Palpatine almost twenty-one.

"Dallana, we'll run. When the baby's born we can just give it to someone and go back to our lives. I can't have this marring my records if I am to ever become a senator. And you'll at best get a slap on the wrist for running away, but no one can know about the child." Dallana's emerald eyes widened in surprise, then darkened with anger.

"No." the silvery blonde haired woman stated defiantly. "I don't know what happened to you, Palpatine, but you're not the man I fell in love with." Palpatine scowled, anger shadowing his handsome features into something more sinister, before they smoothed over into one a passive aggressive malice.

"This is for the best, Dallana, see some reason. The child will have a happy family, you'll be a Jedi master, and I'll someday be Chancellor for Naboo. Everything will be as it should." Dallana looked down, knowing Palpatine was right but this was their child. The one they made out of love. Palpatine sighed in defeat as he watched The young jedi's mind reel. "I know it hurts, darling, but it is only for the best. We can always watch from afar."

"But, it's not the same, Palpatine." Dallana choked out as she leaned into his embrace. He frowned as the emotionally sensitive Jedi sobbed. But, he had won, like he always does.

.

.

.

A figure dressed in black ran through the night, carrying a small bundle in their arms. Dallana refused to lose this battle. Palpatine can think he won, but she would be their daughter's mother even if he won't be a father. Dallana dropped down into the alley before dodging into the hidden doorway.

"Mother?" The young Jedi called softly. Rustling noises came from the kitchen area of the old house.

"Dally?" An old, weathered voice called out as an woman stepped into the entrance way. Dallana's mother was mixed, just like Dallana was. Which led to both Dallana and her mother to age very slowly. Her mother, now nearly a century old still looked like she was in her early thirties. "Is that you?" Before Dallana could reply, little Daldati let out a soft cry. Sisydania, Dallana's mother stopped. "Is that..."

"yes, Mother, I made a foolish mistake. I... This is my daughter, Daldati Ulsa. Palpatine wanted nothing to do with her. He wanted to get rid of her! Mother, please, I beg of you help me raise her. I love her." Sisydania was silent for moment before she directed Dallana into the living room. By the end of the evening Daldati and was settled in her mother's old crib. "I'll be back for you, my sweet girl. Mommy loves you." Dallana whispered as she set off back to Naboo where she would answer for her wrongdoing.

.

.

.

"I'm so sorry to inform you. Jedi Dallana Ulsa was killed in battle. She died a hero protecting the people of Aldonis." Sisydania collapsed into her grieving granddaughter's arms.

The next week the two heartbroken women stood by the casket as it was laid into Dallana's tomb. Daldati was only ten, but Palpatine could feel the power in his daughter as she cried out for her mother to come back. He could feel the light inside of her dim, even just a microfraction. But, that was all he needed.

.

.

.

Daldati Ulsa ran. She ran from everything. From the Jedi, from the Republic, from Darth Sidious. She ran from it all at the age of twenty. So young, yet has already seen the bad side of the galaxies. Made her rounds, paid her dues, and made her own path. One that didn't need to be light or dark. One that was in the grey. Therefore she was strong, stronger than the Sith Masters and the Jedi Masters. Because she made her own way. Where wrong and right were nothing, yet everything. She made the rules, she had control. No one could stop her.

No, she would be untouchable. Take what she wants, when she wants it, do things her way. Palpatine wouldn't ever be able to find her, no matter how hard he would try, she would always stay out of his reach. And she did so, watching as the Empire fell, then watched as the First Order rose from its ashes. She watched the Republic be destroyed. Watched as the ominous planet explode and create a new Sun. Little did she know it would all bring her would down.

That was, until a certain Sith stumbled onto her base.

.

So, there's the prologue, if you hadn't noticed this will be a Kylo Ren/OC fic... So yeah... And Han Solo is dead.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hiya! How's your Christmas been? Mine was great. Family and food. Mostly food... So, here's my Christmas gift to you! Unless you celebrate something else, then... yeah we'll just go with Christmas.

.

.

.

Chapter One: The Capture

Daldati stood in the control room of her base ship, a rotating disc-like spaceship that she conquered the original owners for. She had twenty-four crew members manning the whole ship. Almost a quarter of them were Ewoks. The rest were a variety of other aliens, but she was the only humanoid creature on board. Though, she wasn't fully human. If she was, then she would have died of natural causes twenty years previous as she is now almost eighty some years old. She stopped keeping track after the forty mark.

A tug at her black coat tails made her look down at her first mate Weeda who chirped out a report of a returning scout ship she had sent out.

"Thank you, Weeda. Go get that blaster burn checked out in the infirmery." The silvery blonde captain spoke softly. She was a meek captain, and had never had to use force and harsh words to get what she wanted from her crew. She had all of their respect and loyalty. Her pale green eyes scanned the scenery outside the glass. It was peaceful.

Sirens shattered the quiet peace, and Daldati immedietly reached for her stolen weapon, a lightsaber she had scavenged off of a dead Sith lord when she was young. Through the years she had colleted many lightsabers, nearly fifteen, of different colors. They were mostly from dead Jedis, she even had her mother's bright blue saber. She used the two sith sabers she had, not wanting to lose her valuable Jedi weaponry.

"What is it?" Daldati's voice was hard, cold even as she watched over her conrtol room subordinates. The sirens had been silenced, but the lights still flashed red.

"A small carrier ship entered through the first shield, captain." Daldati's blood began to rush with adrenaline.

"Where are they destined?"

"...They are driving blind it seems, they are heading straight for us." the worker replied. The crew looked at her expectantly.

"Scan them. I want to know who will be entering my ship." Daldati conceded. the soft sound of computers humming comforted Daldati.

"There are three bodies. One is injured." a neimoidian crew member informed her. She watched as they overroad the command control for the small carrier ship to bring it into the dock.

"Open the infirmery, and close off all entrances to the lower decks. Have two rooms prepared." Daldati commanded befoer turning on her heals. Her black boot thumped against the hard panelling of her base ship as she made her way down the dock.

As she entered the dock to watch the ship be slowly eased into her territory she covered her face with goggles and a dark green head cover. She felt the excitement as she approached the door. She could feel the eyes of her dock workers watch her as they all prepared for a battle. Their blasters poised to shoot. Daldati motioned for the door to be opened. She stepped out of the line of fire as the door slid open.

"We know you're in their, cooperate with us, and you may live. Come out with your hands up, leave your weapons and anything valuable in the ship. You're outgunned, and outmanned." Daldati yelled out. Her command, however was ignored. Her lips twitched up into a grin. The hard way it is, then. Daldati cocked her blaster, turning the safety off first. She slowly motioned for her front line to enter. They fell into formation and breached the hallway of the ship's entrance. They split, four going right, and four going left. Daldati waited for the sound of blasters.

It didn't take long before she heard her crew's blasters go off. She followed the sound of the battle, her blaster prepared to fire. As she rounded the corner to the cockpit of the carrier she felt an odd stirring in her gut. She stopped, cocking her head as she focused in on the sensation. The tug in her gut pulled her through a door way. She stealthily eased her way through the corridors, eyes searching for whatever was calling her. The longer she followed her instincts, the more distant the blasters sounded. She found it curious that there were only three people on such a large, and luxious starship.

Daldati finally stopped before a closed door. Whatever it was she was searching for, it was behind that door. She raised her gun and shot the door keycode. It opened with a hiss. She slowly entered the room to find a man lying on a cot. He was wearing black pants and boots, but his upper body was bandaged heavily, but Daldati could see blood seeping through the wrapping. His arms were also wrapped in several places as well as his leg. But, what caught Daldati's attention was the laceration across the young man's face, marring his handsome features. She did't know who he was, but Daldati knew he must be important. She tapped into the control room, ordering for a retrieval.

Daldati studied the dark haired man with rapt attention. She could feel a great power within him. She could tell he had some light in him, but only just a sliver of it deep within his soul, the rest was dark. Though, no one could possibly be any darker than Palpatine.

She was pulled out her thoughts as six Ewok workers filed into the room with a stretcher prepared to carrier the injured man. The Pirate Captain watched as her workers toted the man out of the room and off the ship. She then ordered the remaning crew to search the ship for anything of value. Weeba chirped and cooed at Daldati, informing her about the other two. One had been a man, and the other a silver storm trooper, which sent shivers down Daldati's back. If they had captured people from the First Order, then her father was already one step closer to finding her.

"So, the Storm Trooper is dead, you say?" Weeba nodded. "But the other man is currently in a holding cell, correct?" Weeba confirmed this as well. "Good. Make sure the injured man is taken care of, but once his wounds are healed, I want him frozen in carbonite for temporary containment. I want the other survivor to be interrogated. I want to know where they came from, where they were going, and who they are." Weeba nodded, mock saluting Daldati before returning to his first mate duties.

This will be an interesting loot.

.

.

.

Yay! Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a comment, and inform me of any SW terminology I may have gotten wrong. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Whoo! Chapter TWO! Le' GO! (EXO reference, do I have any Exo-L's reading?) So, not much excitement happened for Daldati in chapter one, but this one with have General Hux in it! So, we'll see...

Oh! And, I forgot to mention, in my "universe" Snoke is just the hideous scared version of Palpatine, becuase I don't fully believe Palpatine ever died. But, Supreme Leader Snoke could also be Plegious, Palpatine's Master. But, Palpatine supposedly killed him...Whatever, drop your theories in who Snoke is in the comment box below. I'd love to hear. I completely understand if you disagree with my sketchy theory, but, it's what I'm going with to make this universe work.

.

.

Chapter Two

Daldati found herself in the infirmary watching the medical droids work on the unconscious man and two of her employees. Really she was just delaying the inevitable confrontation of herself and the only conscious captive she had. Daldati looked away from the injured Sith Knight to study his light saber. It was of a newer design, one she coveted. Within her grasp she held the weapon of Sith Knight Kylo Ren, once known as Ben Solo.

When she had realized this, Daldati almost killed the Sith Knight herself. But, that would have only incured the wrath of Snoke. Whom she had been running from her whole life. However, she knew that Supreme Leader Snoke already knew exactly where she was now. This knowledge left her feeling hollow.

Daldati sighed and stood up from the bench across from Kylo Ren. It was time for her to accost General Hux. She slid the saber into her belt where is was hidden from view by her long, dark cloak. She fled the infirmary and stalked down the corridor to the holding cells. Before punching in the code for the entrance to the cell blocks, Daldati took a deep breath to steel her nerves. She did not doubt that Hux would recognise her. She was a notorious space pirate, after all.

The door slid open and Daldati was greeted by the lovely sounds of her prisoners. General Hux would be her only human prisoner, but the others were beast-like aliens to be sold on the black market. She cantered past the the hissing and growling monsters that seemed to grow even louder as she passed by them. Wether it was out of anger or fear, it alerted General Hux that someone was coming.

The silver-blonde Pirate stopped in front of cell R-24, General Hux's temporary home. She pressed the scan code for the door, watching steadily as the door slid open with a hiss of the hydrolic locks. Glinting black eyes met the cold, almost jade-like orbs of Captain Daldati Ulsa. The wan First Order General scowled at the young woman in irritation, thinking she was but another pirate, not realising she was the captain.

"So, this is the infamous General Hux. Destroyer of the Republic. General of the First Order." Daldati's voice echoed mockingly through the small room. "You don't seem as... magnificent as your title says you are."

"Watch what you say, scum." General Hux grimaced as he stood up, fists clenched in anger. "You're just another slave on this ship anyways. Where is your master, servant girl?" He shot back snidely. His firery locks were dishevelled, giving him a slightly crazed look.

"And, you should watch how you speak to me, General." Daldati drawled lazily as she picked at her nails. "You see, I am the Captain." The look on General Hux's face was almost as comical as it was insulting.

"You... Are Daldati Ulsa?" He asked in mild disbelief, with a hint of disgust. Daldati didn't let Hux's distaste for her career choice bother her, much.

"Yes, I am. Now, you are going to tell me exactly why you were travelling in my territory. And, you will inform me of Supreme Leader Snoke's whereabouts." Daldati pressed her hand against the wall to reveal her special interrogation 'toys'. General Hux only cocked a red brow as he settled back on his bench.

"I don't think I will." Daldati smirked, though Hux couldn't see since her back was turned to him. She picked her device of torture before turning to him with a sinister smirk.

"Wonderful, I haven't played in such a long time..." Daldati chuckled as tested the electric taser. Electricity sparking between the two prongs like a small lightening bolt. The small glimmer of fear in General Hux's dark eyes sent a pleasant thrill through Daldati. She knew it'd take quite a bit to make him loosen his tongue just from the way he clenched his jaw. Oh, yes, she was going to enjoy this emmensely so.

.

.

.

Five hours later, Daldati exited the prison casually wiping the blood off her hands, though, it didn't do much since she was practically covered head to toe in General Hux's blood.

Daldati sent her BB unit to go and inform the infirmary that they would have to collect the remnants of General Hux to repair. She didn't get much of what she wanted, but it was enough for her to let him rest for now.

"Are you sure the prisoner is still alive?" one of Daldati's lieutenants asked as he eyed her blood stained clothes. She shrugged as she stripped herself of her bloody cloak and shirt, leaving her pants on. Even her under-wrappings were damp with the crimson liquid. She may have gone to far with the First Order general, but he was stubborn.

She gratefully took the wet clothe she was handed to wipe the blood off of her skin, making sure to clean around her bellybutton piercing and her hip piercings. She also had back dimple piercings, a glass hoop pierced through her lift nostril, and her ears were lined with gold hoops and sparkling gems. She often wore her hair back in a high ponied fishtailed braid with multicolored feathers and fabrics weaved into it. Her pale blonde hair hung down to her lower back, even lower when it was loose. She had a large black tattoo of a trail of Droches crawling up her right side starting from her upper thigh and ending at her breast.

Droches are life draining parasitic beetles that would burrow themselves in thier host's body. She used this species as her insignia, as she was fascinated by the insects survival tactics.

Once she was done with the wet rag she was handed a fresh tunic, which she pulled over her head just as Weeda and another Ewok scurried over to Daldati squealling frantically. They grabbed her arms and tugged at her, frantically chirping about Kylo Ren.

Daldati followed them, her steps urgent. If Kylo Ren was awake, he could be strong enough to use the force, and Daldati could not allow that. She handed Weeda Kylo Ren's Light saber and commanded her to take them to her private quarters.

"You know where to put it." Daldati said in a hushed voice. Weeda nodded and waddled away as quickly as his little legs could carry him. Daldati turned and sprinted to the infirmary where the sound of an angry sith grew louder and louder as she approached.

Oh yes. Kylo Ren was awake. And furious.

.

.

.

Yay! Another chapter done! Sorry for any mistakes. I wanted to put in a little more disciption of Daldati's appearance. Tell what you think about Daldati Ulsa so far. Also, drop in some of your SW theries on who Supreme Leader Snoke is.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! I don't know how long Ch.3 will take for me to post, so, if you haven't read Ch.2, please do! I hope you enjoy! Tell me down in the comments!

.

.

.

Chapter Three

Daldati did not make it to the infirmary to confront Kylo Ren, no, he found her instead. He looked worse for wear, but Daldati knew better than to brashly approach a sith, injured or not. Kylo Ren was holding his more injured arm, the right one, over his stomach, pressing his hand into his left flank. Daldati could see the blood oozing out between his fingers.

"You! Tell me where Hux is now, little girl." He grunted out, his face morphed into anger, but his body was screaming in pain. Daldati's eye twitched in annoyance. What was it with these First Order people?

"General Hux is a little busy trying not to bleed out in his cell. I think it's best for you, Kylo Ren, to go sit down and let the doctors patch you up." The green eyed captain spat out. Daldati could feel Kylo Ren trying to use the force on her, but he was so weak. "Stop it, your just a fledgling. Go lie down." Daldati sighed in exasperation. She cautiously walked to Kylo Ren, knowing that if she wasn't careful he would fight her. And she didn't know if she would be able to take him, even if he was injured.

His dark locks fell down into his glaring eyes, the saber cut across his face was healing nicely. It was almost scarred over, thanks to the droids' advanced medicinal techniques. Daldati held his gaze steadily as she slowly pressed her hand against his to help stop the heavy blood flow. She could see him debating his choices.

"You won't be able to make it off my base without bleeding out, and you will most definitely do the general no good dragging him off before he can get medical attention. You'll both die on this ship." Daldati informed him. Ren ground his teeth together as he finally slumped towards Daldati. "That's what I though, Sithling."

"Be quiet, girl." he grunted in annoyance as he let her drag him back to the infirmary. Half way there, the medical droids intercepted them, beeping and squelling angry words at Kylo Ren as they took him from Daldati. Before they took Kylo Ren away, though, they saluted Daldati as the captain. She nodded back to then as Kylo Ren's dark eyes studied her with a blank expression.

"Don't forget your orders." Daldati called back to the medical droids who beeped in reply. Daldati was bloodied once more. She sighed as she made her way to her personal quaters.

Once she was in the spacious rooms deep within the base she stripped out of her clothes, leaving her naked. Rotating her shoulders, trying to work out some stiffness as she started a bath. Daldati watched the steaming water fill the porcelain basin set in the floor of the bathroom. She didn't take a bath too often on her ship, because it used up their water supply, but once every two or three weeks she would pamper herself. She personally didn't like the fact that she couldn't bath daily, but it was a sacrifice she had to make in order to survive.

Daldati unwravled her braid, pulling out the multicolord ribbons and feathers that decorated her hair and setting them aside. She took an ivory handled brush an slowly combed out the tangles and debris. She shut the water off before sprinkling exotic salts and oils into the water sparringly. The tanned skinned woman then slid into the foggy water, sighing as she relaxed into the hot liquid. Her muscles unknotting slowly as the water worked its magic. She sank down until only her nose was beneath the water line. Then she submerged herself completely letting the water soak into her skin and hair.

When Daldati emerged from the warm water she was greeted with the sight of her first mate Weeda. Daldati sat up, making sure that she remain somewhat covered chest down.

"Yes?" It had only been an hour and a half since the incident with Kylo Ren, what could possibly have happened now?

Weeda chirpped nervously as he shuffled his feet. Daldati almost burst out of the water in anger.

"He what?" Daldati growled. Weeda shrank back from his captain's anger. "You're saying that he escaped the infirmary after they were specifically told to put him in a freeze." It wasn't a question, more a statement made in disbelief. "Where is he now, then?" Weeda shrugged. "Then go find him, before he's strong enough to use the force. Sometimes I swear..." She grumbled as her first mate hurried out of her rooms to rally the crew.

"This is the Daldati Ulsa that has not only thwarted missions of the Resistance, but also raided multiple First Order bases." Daldati tensed in the water as Kylo Ren's deep voice echoed through the small bathing room.

"I see you're much better than when I last saw you." Daldati replied softly, tiredly. Ren hummed as he slowly came into view. He was still wearing only pants and boots. Daldati could see that angry red scars on his lean torso and his strong arms.

"Yes, all thanks to your medical droids... and your poor decision to raid my ship." the Sith said. "I don't think I'll kill you this time, to show my... gratitude to your hospitality." He told her easily.

"Sure you won't. At least try to be a better lier. I could have fibbed better as a child." I scoffed at him. He smirked. He was handsome, devilishly so.

"Don't worry, I'm still quite weak from my injuries. Besides, we could benefit from each other in the future." Kylo Ren said. "Now, for this to work for both you and I, you're going to repair my ship, or provide me with one to leave on. You will bring General Hux to me, fully repaired. I want all of this done by the end of the day."

"Alright, and what's in it for me?" Daldati asked through gritted teeth.

"An alliance with the First Order. One that will protect you from the Resistance, and insure your safety in a new galaxy." Kylo Ren answered.

"That's not what I want." Daldati sniffed. "I want nothing to do with the First Order, or the Resistance. As you can see I've been doing just fine without picking between Light or Dark, puppet boy. You can leave. You're too much trouble for me anyways." Daldati spat as she covered herself in a robe as the water drained out of the tub. Kylo Ren still managed to see the pale white scars littering the pirate woman's body. He knew she was not one to provoke, even if he was a sith. He could sense the Force within her. It was incredibly strong.

"You know, for one trying to hide from who you are. I can sense your power, girl." He smirked as she froze in her place.

"Get out." Her voice had changed. It was much colder now.

"No. I don't think I will." Kylo Ren knew he probably shouldn't since he was unarmed and lacking the strength he needed to use the Force himself. He moved to stand behind the female, his hand gripping her upper arm. "I think you'll tell me exactly who you are."

Daldati felt fear grip her. He was going to do it. He would use the Force on her, he would find out who she was and force her back to Supreme Leader Snoke.

Ren felt a surge of power as Daldati's fear grew within her. He smirked as he turned the placid woman around. She refused to look at him though, choosing to gaze down as his boots. He gripped her chin and forced her to look at his face.

"Who are you?" He demanded once more, his voice soft. He felt a vague familiarity from this woman, though he never met her, or even saw her before today. But, her very presence was familiar.

"No one. I am no one." She whispered, as if she was trying to convince herself. Kylo Ren cocked his head slightly, knowing she was lying. He released anyways, he would get his answers from Supreme Leader Snoke.

"If you say so... Daldati Ulsa." He chuckled as he left her be, entering the larger room that must have been her study. He could sense his saber was somewhere in here. But, it wasn't the only one.

"What are you doing?" Daldati's sweet voice called softly. He quite enjoyed listening to her speak.

"Nothing, girl." He replied as he slowly wandered around the room, searching for his saber. He felt a tug from one of the wall panels. As he reached out to open it, a hand grabbed his wrist. He met the fierce green eyes of Daldati, glowing in the low lighting of the room.

"Those are mine." It was her only warning to him. He studied her before shaking her grip off.

"I believe one of them is mine." He replied back smoothly. He jerked the panel open revealling three light sabers. He grabbed his, it was the only one he recognised, the others were much older than een he was. "Where did you get those." He reached out to touch the one on the far right, only to recieve a slap on the back of his hand.

"I found them on dead bodies, obviously. How else do you steal a lightsaber. Don't touch that one." She growled territorily.

"Why?" Kylo Ren pushed, knowing he would get answers from this. He grabbed the other one, bemused as she bristled.

"Because it's mine." She hissed as she jerked the other saber out of his hand and placing it back in the panel before closing it.

"These aren't the only ones. You have more. You have Jedi sabers as well." Kylo Ren said as he approached the panelling beside the desk that was littered with letters and papers.

"Wait! Don't-" He had already opened it though, There were over a dozen of them. they were old, cold with disuse. But one, settled in the far corner twitched. He heard Daldati gasp quietly, and turned to see her leaning against the wall, gripping her head. She was fighting something. His ear caught the sound of thumping from where the Sith lightsabers were hidden. Suddenly he could understand why she was so determined for him to not touch that specific saber as he studied the Jedi saber shaking for her call. He closed the panel, and Daldati Ulsa collapsed on the floor, drained from the intense battle within her mind.

"I don't know who you are, Daldati Ulsa, but I will find out." Kylo Ren said ominously as he watched her trembling body on the floor.

.

.

.

Yay! New chapter! Kylo Ren's awake! A little drama... sometimes your crew turns out to be a little lacking. Oh well. Please leave a comment! Tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Ta DAH! Another chapter! This would be a double update! So, please read the chapter previous to understand!

.

.

.

Chapter Four

Daldati stood in the landing bay overseeing the process of preparing Kylo Ren and General Hux's departure. Ever since her little run in with Kylo Ren in her private room, Daldati had been greatly disturbed. Even when Kylo Ren had been weak, he could still sense the Force deep within her. Then when her mother's saber had been exposed to her, her father's saber also called to her, though its call had never been as strong as her mother's.

She jumped when someone placed their hand on her shoulder. It had only been a worker informing her that the carrier ship was ready for flight, with all its provisions refilled. She nodded, telling the worker to go and inform Kylo Ren of the progress. Hopefully the sith and First Order general will be gone by the time she goes to bed.

She decided to go and check on how the general was doing. Last she had known, he was still unconscious, but now had all ten fingers. She walked liesurely to the infirmary, where she felt she had spent most of her time there in the past twenty-four hours than she had when she had stood in front of a firing squad. She entered the sanitized area to find Kylo Ren speaking with the now conscious General Hux.

"Ah, General... It seems you are well once more, no?" Daldati spoke as she moved towards the two men. "Your ship is ready to depart. I believe you should make yourselves scarce. I wouldn't linger in my airspace if I were you." Daldati said as she eyed General Hux's fancy new face that she was quite poud of. The General's marred face twisted into one of absolute hatred when he spotted Daldati. He made to attack her, but Kylo Ren held him back easily.

"Yes, we will be gone very soon. I hope you will see us off like a good host." Kylo Ren spoke swiftly. He was now garbed in all black, in his other hand he held a black helm.

"Hmm... I'm a very busy person, Kylo Ren." Daldati replied coldly. "But, for such very important people, I think I can make some room." She could see the small triumphant smirk on Kylo Ren's plump lips as he pulled his helm over his head. Daldati can't tell you how much she disliked this man.

"Good." Kylo Ren said, his voice now much deeper, rougher even, with the mask covering his face. "I expect to see you there, Daldati Ulsa."She felt her eye twitch at the use of her full name in such a mocking voice. She ground her teeth down so that she wouldn't spout something insulting to the now armed sith knight as he brushed past her, followed shortly by the glaring General Hux.

Yeah, the General looked much better with Daldati's minor reconstruction. His crooked nose really brings out his scowl.

Daldati went back to her room. She wanted nothing to do with anything that was going on in her base at the moment, as ironic as that was. She had a bad feeling about Kylo Ren. He had been very demanding that she be there to see them off. As she tried to think of what Kylo Ren was up to she fiddled with the saber at her hip. It was not her father's saber, but that of an unknown sith. But, something told her that she should carry her father's as well, just in case something were to happen.

So, with that she stood from her bed and opened the hidden panel to find the saber resting there, mocking her silent as she grabbed it. Its call echoed softly in the back of her mind, but she was too much of her mother's daughter to be truly affected by her father. Yet, there was enough of Palpatine in her that she eventually left the Jedi acedemy when she was seventeen.

Daldati slid the lightsaber into the extra sheath in her belt before grabbing her black cloak. It was time for her to see Kylo Ren and General Hux of the First Order off. And hopefully they would remain gone for good.

She found herself standing in the dock of her ship watching as her crew added the finishing touches to the departing ship. The green eyed pirate still couldn't believe she had been talked into this.

"I'm glad to see that you decided to join us after all, Captain." Kylo Ren's new voice seemed to send chills down her spine whenever he spoke, but she would never reveal that to him.

"You didn't really give me much of a choice, Sithling." I replied not looking at him. I stiffened when I heard him unsheath his lightsaber, the blade humming to life behind me.

"That you don't." General Hux's hoarse voice choked out, his larynx still must not be fully recovered from being crushed. As Kylo Ren walked her toward the ship, he commanded her crew to leave the dock, which they did so hesitantly until Daldati urged them along.

"Go." Daldati grunted. "Weeda, you're now captain. I doubt I'll return after this."

Weeda chirped a sad goodbye. Daldati nodded to him respectfully before she was shoved into the ship.

"I knew you were up to something, you bastard." Daldati spat as she was cuffed. She growled in anger as Kylo Ren jerked her lightsabers out of their holsters and placed them in his own belt. "Do you know how long it took me to procure those? And those Jedi sabers? Years, fifty-six to be exact."

"Don't worry, I brought along a little... gift for you to shut you up." Ren said as he held up a metallic case. One he must have stolen from one of her storage rooms. She felt a pull from the case, it had to be her mother's saber.

"You stole my lightsabers?" She grunted as General Hux shoved her into a seat as he went and started the ship, preparing to leave.

"Yes." She could hear the triumph in his masked voice. Her face scrunched up with anger.

"Prepare for take off." General Hux called, causing Kylo Ren to take a seat across from Daldati. She felt the pressure as they went into hyperdrive. This was it. Here was her end.

.

.

.

The feeling of dread grew stronger with each step into the First Order's head quarters. She was surrounded by stormtroopers following General Hux and Kylo Ren. Was it too late to throw herself over the edge? Or would Ren manage to get her before she could jump?

It wouldn't be the first time she tried escaping, or scuicide, since they landed on this planet. She finally just gave in and marched along with her head held high. No way was she going to let her father intimidate her.

But, the closer they got, the stronger his presence was in her mind, making her slump down.

Daldati knew it was over. It was time to face her demons. Or, at least her biggest demon.

"Kylo Ren, how wonderful it is to see you have survived." Daldati nearly puked at the sound of Supreme Leader Snoke's sickly sweet voice. Kylo Ren and General Hux both kneeled down, along with the eight stormtroopers that were escorting her. But, Daldati was frozen. "And you brought a guest... How lovely."

"This is Daldati Ulsa, Captain of the Grievous Draches." Kylo Ren spoke, not realizing that Daldati and Snoke already knew each other.

"Yes..." Snoke said, his hideously scarred face gazed steadily at Daldati's. "Daughter of Jedi Dallana Ulsa and Darth Sidious. I know who she is."

"I... did not have that information, Master." Kylo Ren was obviously stunned at this reveallation.

"Not many know I have a daughter, Kylo Ren." Snoke chuckled. "General Hux, take your troops and leave us for the moment. I wish to speak with my dear daughter." General Hux took his leave, his eyes narrowed at Daldati as he passed by, the stormtroopers falling into line behind him.

"Master?" Kylo Ren inquired once the door was closed. At this point Kylo Ren was standing.

"You've done so well, Kylo Ren." Daldati shuddered at Snoke's praise. "First you accept the darkness and kill Han Solo, and now you have brought me my long lost daughter." The blonde was now shivering in fear. Snoke's presence was surrounding her, suffocating her. She couldn't think, couln't breathe. She could hear her labored breathing as she started to sink to the ground. She wanted nothing more than to be swallowed whole by the floor. "I think you deserve a prize."

Daldati could feel the tears spilling down her cheeks as she kneeled on her hands and knees. Memories were resurfacing from her childhood. Her mother's smiling face gazing at her. Her Jedi Master praising her after completing a particularly tough course. Her Grandmother singing to her as they sat together by the fire. Her father visiting her with her mother when Daldati was six. It was the first time she thought she would have a family like all the other children in her village. Her mother's corpse being laid in its grave. Her father asking her to join him in the Clone Wars. Her running. Everything slowly began to fall apart. All she could hear was the voices, the voices of all her ghosts.

Then there was darkness swallowing her whole.

.

.

.

Yay! Boom, new chapter! Another will be on its way! I hope you enjoyed! Drop a comment down below, tell me what you think! HAve a great day!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm feeling the Force awaken within me! Onward!

.

.

.

Chapter Five

When Daldati finally came to, she was lying on a bed. She wasn't wearing her clothes, in fact she was wearing a sex slave's outfit. The scarlet satin bust was lined with gold, its straps rested on her arms, having slid off her shoulders. The nearly sheer skirt was slit on either side of her bare legs, only the gold vines held it together and somewhat covered her most intimate parts. Around her neck, which angered her the most, was a collar of leather with a cold metal latch embedded in it.

"I see you're awake." Daldati jerked up to meet the furious gaze of General Hux. "Daughter of Supreme Leader Snoke... I'll get you one day, when that little boy isn't guarding you. I will get you. And you will pay for what you did to me, you stupid wench." He hissed, his words sending a spike of anger coursing through Daldati's viens as she lunged foreward, only to gag in surprise as the collar jerked her back, a chain leashing her to the bed. Hux scoffed at her before leaving.

"Bastard." Daldati choked out, hoping he heard her. She spent the next hour trying to break the small, but surprisingly strong chain from both ends. It was welded to the wall and connected to the back of the collar. Her cheast was heaving when she finally gave up. She leaned back against the pillows and the silk sheets, the color of ink that made her seemingly sunkissed skin seem pale. She felt so tired, letting her eyelids slide shut.

"I assume you've accepted your fate as my slave." Kylo Ren's voice shook her awake. He was standing at the edge of the bed, his helm rest against his hip. The look of absolute triumph and domineering in his eyes as he gazed at her made her angry. "Now now, I wouldn't frown too much, it'd ruin your pretty face." He said mockingly. "You are quite lucky I'm even letting you sleep on my bed."

"You're a fucking bastard." Daldati hissed, her face reddening with fury. He was just out of reach, but she still tried, her braid swishing behind her. He laughed as she screamed in frustration.

"I think I will enjoy having you as my toy, Daldati." Kylo Ren chuckled as he grabbed ahold of Daldati's wrists and leaned closer to her face with a gloating air to him. "You're mine now." The blond spat in his face. Boastfullness turned into fury as Ren wiped away the saliva running down his cheek. "But, it seems you'll need a little training." He grunted as he wrapped his large hands around Daldati's thin neck and squeezed.

"You'll never break me." She managed to choke out, her hands tugging at his wrist desperately. He lifted her much smaller body up by her neck, her gasping breathes pleased him.

"We'll see about that, little girl." Ren smirked as her face began to turn red, but her eyes stilled held defiance. "Come on, just give in." His grip tightened. Daldati's fingernails dug into his black, leather gloves as he suffocated her. She could feel tears building up in her eyes.

"Pl..ease!" Her tongue felt thick in her mouth, her cheast burning for oxygen. Spots appeared in her vision as her mind became fuzzy. He finally released her, letting her body crumple onto the bed. Daldati struggled to suck in the much needed air, wheezing as her throat slowly reopened. Suddenly, the sith gripped her hair, jerking her head back so that she was face-to-face with his.

"Now wasn't that easy, little girl? Let this be a lesson to you. I am in charge now, not you." He said before shoving her back onto the bed. His gaze travelled down her exposed body, making Daldati feel humiliated. "While I like this on you, I don't want anyone else to see you like this, so I will have clothes brought in for you. For now, I have impending errands to run, so you will stay here until I get back. When I do, I will explain your new life to you."

With that, Kylo Ren left Daldati still wheezing on the bed. Daldati felt the sickening feeling of hopeless despair fill her. The green eyed woman hugged her knees to her cheast, trying to hold in her tears as she hid her face in her arms. Soft sobs slowly escaped from her soar throat. Soon, her small body was shaking as she cried in frustration.

Daldati cried out all her anger, defiance, and frustration. She was completely drained of emotions at the end of it, slowly leaning back against the soft sheets, her head resting against an embracing pillow. She fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. One which her mind and soul desperately needed.

.

.

.

"Wake up." Daldati was jolted awake at the sound of a droid's voice. The droid stood over her, holding a folded black and grey uniform, no doubt with the First Order insignia on it. "Master Kylo Ren as ordered for you to be cleaned and to be scanned in the infirmary. After you bathe, you are to dress in these." The droids monotone voice drilled out. She nodded and slid off the bed. Her bare feet touched the cold floor, sending a shiver up her spine. Daldati took the clothes and entered the bathroom the droid pointed her to.

She slid the slik uniform off her body, the smooth fabric pooling around her feet like red liquid, the gold tinkling metallic as it hit the tile. Daldati took out her braid, running her fingers through it. They had taken her hair accerories out whenever they had changed her clothes. Now that she thought about it, who changed her clothes? She hoped it wasn't a group of sex-denied stormtroopers. A shudder ran down her body at the thought of their hungry hands violating her unconscious body.

She flicked the water on in the shower stall, watching as steam began to pour out. She stepped under the stream of hot water and scrubbed furiously at her body, wanting to wash away anything that would have defiled her body. She quickly rinsed off the soap suds, watching as they slid down the drain. Then Daldati let the hot water pour over her tense body, letting it relax her stiff muscles. She stretched her arms over her head. Then she leaned down and stretched the back of her legs and her lower back. She didn't feel so bad wasting the water.

Daldate exited the shower once the water ran cold. She dried her body off then used the towel to wrap her drenched hair up so that it would dry as well. She quickly changed into the black pants which were snug and molded to her legs comfortably. She then pulled on the under garment and the grey top, which was long sleeved and just as skin tight as the pants. Though, there was an inch of skin between the shirt's hem and the pants's waistband that was visible. Just enough for one to see Daldati's back and hip piercings. Over her heart was the black First Order symbol. She scowled at her appearance in the mirror, she much rather wear her actual clothes, not this prison garb.

Daldati stooped down and picked up the slave uniform and wadded it up, she couldn't find a waste shoot, so she just left it wadded on the counter. She found a brush within one of the drawers, it looked brand new. She shrugged and unwravelled her long hair from the towel. She quickly jerked the brush through her damp locks, detanglling them easily. She then pulled her hair up high on her scalp, tying it with a leather band.

Wanting nothing more than to avoid the infirmary, Daldati decided instead of just one braid, she would change up her hairstyle. She managed to braid six seperate fishtails, each one a different size, but for the most part they were semi-uniform. She used her other lether strip, tearing it into smaller parts to tie each end. She then stood there, staring at herself in the mirror.

"You must exit the bathing facility now, Miss Daldati Ulsa, or I will enter by force." the metallic voice of the droid broke Daldati out of her trance. She grabbed the wadded silk garments off the counter and exited the bathroom, leaving the soaked towels on the counter. The droid took the slave uniform from her and placed it in a dresser drawer. It then led her out of the room, warning her that if she tried anything she would be stopped and punished. She nodded and followed the droid obediently. They passed several groups of troopers, but none of them bothered Daldati and the droid.

Daldati was laid down in a scanner once they reached the infirmary. She was instructed not to move. She laid there, watching the scanner laser run over her body, starting from her feet, then it slowly crawlled up her body. they had made her take out all her piercings, though, she had made them promise her she would get them back. Once the scan was done, they took some blood samples and some mouth swabs, something about medical documents and filing stuff that Daldati didn't pay attention to as she put all her piercings back in. Her ear bar took the longest, along with her back piercings which she ended up having a droid help her put them back in.

"Subject's name. Daldati Ulsa... Gender. Female...Race. Mixed. Mostly Human and Arkanian... Age. Eighty... Height. Sixty-eight inches or one and seven tenths meters..." One of the medical droids said as it input the information from the scan into whatever system they were working on. Hm... Arkanian, no wonder Grandma had white eyes. Daldati thought to herself as she waited for her droid to take her back to her new home. But, she ended up sitting in the infirmary for another half hour as the medical robots ran more and more series of tests and scans on her body. They finally ended her visit by healing her sore throat, somewhat. He throat no longer had a dark purple bruise covering it, anyways. But, once they had confirmed her larynx to be in tip top shape, they wrangled her leather collar back around her neck, much to Daldati's distaste.

"Come. You are now to eat." her droid guide insisted, saying it was 'Master Kylo Ren's' orders. She sighed in defeat as she followed the little droid, not because she was hungry or anything. She was led into what she assumed was the canteen, though it was quite barren. She was given a plate of gruel that didn't even look edible before she was seated at a table close to the exit. Daldati had made it a habit to always sit close to any entrances or exits when she was in any way, shape, or form letting her guard down. She ate quickly, finding that the odd soup-gravey-whatever-it-was didn't taste as bad as it looked. It maybe needed a little salt, but she wasn't going to complain when she was technically a prisoner on this hunk of metal base.

With a hot meal in her belly, and clean clothes on her clean body, Daldati felt refreshed and energized. Like Hell was she going to accept this. If Kylo Ren thought he could break her, he had another think coming. Daldati Ulsa would make him suffer.

.

.

.

Whoo! New chapter! Hope you enjoyed some of these revellations of Daldati's appearance and origins. And, don't worry, the little red number will come into play eventually. Wink wink... Leave a comment telling me what you think!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey! So, I'm getting read to leave for my third Christmas party but I think I have time to get a good chunk of this next chapter in. I will hopefully be back early enough to finish and post it later today. But! We will see. I hope you enjoy, once more I am sorry for any mistakes, this story is unbeta'd sooo... Onward!

Oh! And thank you for 'guest' who reviewed! His/Her theory was that Jacen Solo was Supreme Leader Snoke, which is very interesting!

.

.

.

Chapter Six

Kylo Ren kneeled before Supreme Leader Snoke, letting the darkness swell within his soul, accepting it.

"Good..." Snoke's delicate voice which was as misleading as his appearance. "Yes, your training will pass quickly, Kylo Ren."

"All thanks to your plan, Master. If you had not suggested that I broke Daldati Ulsa, and bring her to the Dark Side, my training would last longer than we would want. Thank you, for giving me this opprotunity to break her." Ren said, looking up at his sith master through his mask. "I have yet to even bring her over, and I can already feel my power increase."

"Hmmm... Good... It is all good. With Daldati soon to be apart of our arsenal, and the Resistance lacking the Force-sensitive girl, I feel you will succeed in your next test." Snoke sighed, pleased. "It is one thing to kill your father, Kylo Ren. But, when you are truly free of the Light's blindness, you will also kill Leia Organa. Then, you will become a Sith Master yourself."

"I would be honored." Kylo Ren replied. "Killing Han Solo set me free, focused my energy. Killing General Leia Organa will break me free from any influences from the Light."

"Yes, it will." Snoke concurred. "Now, go. You have done well today. See to your project."

"Yes, Master." Kylo Ren stood and took his leave.

"And, Kylo Ren..." Snoke called softly, stopping his pupil.

"Yes, Master?"

"Be wary of my daughter. She is stubborn in her ways, the Light is strong in her, even if she denies it. But, she does not turn from it. To truly bring her over, you must tear her apart and rebuild her." Snoke chuckled. "She is so much like her mother. But, she is my daughter as well."

"Yes, Master. I understand what you are saying." Kylo Ren bowed before leaving his Master's presence.

Kylo Ren couldn't understand why Daldati denied the power she had. Supreme Leader Snoke had informed him of her training as a Jedi when he had just been appointed Chancellor. She had trained for four years before she disappeared after her grandmother's death. It was nearly a decade later that Snoke stumbled upon his daughter's underground empire. He had tried to convince her to join him, it was before the Clone Wars had even been put into play.

Yet, the foolish girl had refused, saying she had found the truth in life. She claimed she was stronger and better than any Sith or Jedi because she wouldn't give into the Force, but make her own path. But, really, Kylo Ren knew it only cause her pain with the battle growing within her, making her weak.

Kylo Ren stopped in the Medical Bay to review the medical scan that he had had ordered for Daldati. She had Arkanian blood running through her. No wonder she was as old as she was and still looked as young as he was. She was even older than his own mother. Though, in Arkanian age, she would be considered young.

He nodded to the droids as he replaced the records. He made his way to his room. He pressed the door open and stepped inside his room. It was simple, funished with only the necessities since he was hardly ever there. The room was a basic grey, much like the rest of the base. The bed was pushed to the far opposite wall with a small black nightstand on either side of it. There was a storage unit where he had an extra uniform and helm at his disposal at the right side of the bed. It now held an extra uniform for Daldati. Then on the left side of the room was the door that led to his private bathroom.

There, sitting at the edge of the bed was a newly guised Daldati Ulsa. She sat staring down at her hands which were folded over her lap. She looked so... obedient. Kylo Ren knew that she was being coy.

"Stand up." He commanded. She did so, her fists clenching at her sides as she refused to look at him. His eyes narrowed in irritation. Ren slowly studied her new appearance, circling her like his prey. The uniform may have been on the smaller side, but he didn't mind the way the clothe clung to her feminine curves, bringing them out subtly. He caught sight of the metal studs that pierced her back, raising his brow in mild interest. Ren noticed she had multiple braids in her soft, pale hair. Most likely from her trying to avoid leaving the bathroom. "This is much more appropriate." He said approvingly as he stopped in front of Daldati who's green eyes were iced over as he stared into them from behind his mask. He could feel her defiance.

"I'm so glad you like my new clothes, Master Kylo Ren." Daldati sneered. Fury blinded Ren as he swung his arm up to smack her. She, however, managed to dodge the swing and struck him in the face. Then they were trying to best the other, throwing punches and kicks. At this point, they were acting out in anger, trying to dominate the other.

Ren managed to wrestle the seething woman to the ground where he straddled her hips. His face was leaning over hers as he held her wrists above her head. Their cheasts heaved as they glared at each other, really Daldati was glaring at his mask.

"You haven't learned a thing, I see." Kylo Ren hissed. "From now on, you will address me as Master." She bucked, trying to free herself from his grasp, but he held fast. "You will not show any disrespect towards me, I will beat you into submission." She stilled, accepting he was stronger than her. "You are to do as I say, whenever I say. And, you will acknowledge my commands... Speak!" He barked, causing her to flinch away.

"Yes... Master." She whispered, but he could still sense her disolence. He would let it slide, this time. Kylo Ren did not want to break her too fast. He wanted to enjoy her suffering before he accepted her as a peer. He slowly released her, standing up. He walked to the storage unit to set his helm on its shelf, then he took off his gloves and black cloak, hanging it up. He toed off his thick boots, pushing them into their slot.

He brushed past the silent woman who was now kneeling on the floor at the foot of the bed, her head bowed. He entered the bathroom and prepared to wash himself. After a quick rinse, the sith dressed himself in a black shirt and pants, then towelled his hair dry before running his fingers through the thick locks. He tied back the longer strands as he stepped out of the bathroom.

Daldati was still sitting at the foot of the bed, she didn't even look up at him as he crouched down in front of her. He nudged her face up, his grip gentle on her chin. She gazed at him uncertain of his motive.

"Girl, you keep fighting. Fighting me, your father... The Force within you even battles as we speak. How can you keep fighting?" Ren asked. Daldati stared at him, contemplating.

"If I don't fight... then what is there to do, but to just exist?" her soft voice shook him. "Isn't that why everyone fights? You, Supreme Leader Snoke... The Resistance and the First Order. They wouldn't have any purpose other than to fight. That is our purpose." She sighed. "We are but mere pawns fighting for our next breath."

"That is different. We fight for a purpose. You... you fight in spite." he denied. She shook her head.

"No. You're wrong. We all fight for a purpose. I just chose to fight for my own purpose and no one else's." Daldati refuted. "That's why I am the strongest willed person there is. I do not fight the darkness or the light. I walk the path that has something worthwhile." She explained. "The universe doesn't work in black and white, Master, it is in shades of grey, where nothing is ever truly right or wrong."

"...Supreme Leader Snoke was right about you. Stubborn in every aspect." Kylo Ren scoffed as he stepped away from Daldati.

"Huh, look at who's talking." She snorted as she lay down. Daldati would not sleep in the same bed as that bastard. Kylo Ren only made himself comfortable in his bed. She could do as she pleased, as long as she obeyed him.

He didn't even offer her a blanket.

.

.

.

Yay! I got it done! So, a little mental probe at Kylo Ren's end of the spectrum. I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for any mistakes.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: A new day, a new chapter! Since I'm on break, I'm trying to write as much of this story as I can before I have to finish my last semester of high school! WHOO!

.

.

.

Chapter Seven

Months passed, and the two followed the same pattern every day. Daldati would wake to find Ren already gone, she would then move to the bed for a more comfortable rest. Then, usually after an hour, on good days it would be two hours later, her little droid guide would wake her up and make her get ready for the day. It would lead her down to the canteen, which was almost always empty, and there she would eat a small breakfast of whatever gruel-like substance they had before it would walk her around the base. Daldati never saw Kylo Ren on these little outings, but, after she would be brought back to her prison after she had been fed dinner, the sith would enter their shared room. He would then remove his outerwear and take a shower, always leaving the bathroom with his dark hair pulled back and his lean body clothed in all black save for his hands, feet, and neck up. They would share a brief conversation, and more than once they would fight and he would win, then he would lie down on the bed after turning the lights out and Daldati would curl up at the foot with a blanket she stole. He hasn't said anything about it.

That wasn't how Daldati woke up today.

She shrieked as cold water doused her sleeping form. She glared up at Ren who was dressed in his usual garb, his helm resting on the bed.

"You have an hour to get ready, girl." He informed her. She grumbled under her breath, earning herself a smack on the back of her head, as she got up. She grabbed her spare outfit, grey pants and a black shirt of the same design as her other. She ran through her morning routine; wash face, fix hair, redress. She hurried to pull on her black boots that she was given, almost falling over if Kylo Ren hadn't steadied her. "Follow me, and remain silent."

"Yes, Master." The words left a bitter taste in her mouth every time. She followed him away from the canteen path that she knew by heart at this point. He lead her down halls that she had never been through, causing her to stick closer to him because of the unfamiliarity. She gnawed her lip as he led her into a lone corridor that was familiar in a terrifying manner. She stopped twenty feet from the door that Kylo Ren was leading her to. He paused and turned to look at her.

"Come." He commanded. She slowly shook her head, backing away slowly. He could sense her rising panic.

"No...no." She whispered hoarsely. He turned towards her.

"Come here." He called again, bringing her attention to him, her green eyes wide.

"Please." she begged, heart thumping wildly in her cheast.

"I will give you one more chance to come here, girl." Kylo Ren growled. "You will not like the consequences if you don't." She gazed at him, half in disbelief, the other half in defeat as she shuffled to his side where he grabbed her arm. He dragged her along through the door and shoved her onto her knees. He kneeled down beside the quivering woman. "Master."

"I see you have not completed your task, Kylo Ren." Snoke's dissaproving tone sent shivers down Daldati's spine.

"I apologise, Master. I did not intend to fail you." Ren replied. He stood then, leaving Daldati on her knees. "But, I am not as strong as I wish to be. Please show me."

"You have not dissapointed me. Not yet." Snoke replied after contemplating Kylo Ren's request. "You are stronger than you think you are. You just lack the knowledge you need to finish it." Daldati gasped as something cold and foriegn probed her conscious. It slowly surrounded her, then it absorbed into her mind. Deaf and blind to what the two dark lords were doing, Daldati was fighting within herself.

Two seeds had been planted within her. One light and the other dark. Her earlier years had been good for the Light within Daldati, but many seasons passed and her powers sat domant within her. The Darkness was now festering in the anger and pain she had been put through. Unlike the Light, Darkness grows quickly, absorbing anything, consuming all.

"Good, Kylo Ren, show her." Snoke praised his pupil who focused on Daldati's mind. "Now, coax out the Light, then crush it."

The Darkness is much harder to get rid of, like a weed within the mind's garden. It pushes its way in and becomes a parasite. The delicate Light is easily disposed of, though remnants remain. Daldati was fighting this invasion. Trying to push away the dark roots that were burrowing deep into her soul. She didn't want this, didn't want to choose. Daldati definitely didn't want to be forced either.

"Stop." Kylo Ren slowly receded from Daldati's mind. She was twitching, her face scrunched up in conflict as the darkness grew within her.

"Master, now what?"

"We let her choose. The truth... or death." Snoke replied.

.

.

.

Daldati couldn't understand why she was here.

It was Tarvona, her home planet. A small, minute planet neighboring Naboo. It had made it easy for Dallana, then later on Palpatine, to visit Sysidania and Daldati.

The colors were strange through, brighter, almost too bright. And the streets were empty of life; no families enjoying the afternoon, no merchants bargaining the stall owners for whatever they were selling, no animals, no children, nothing. Just, Daldati.

"Hello?" She called in confusion. She jumped when someone giggled softly behind her. Daldati turned to find a small child standing not far from her with a large smile on her face. Daldati squinted, trying to get a better look at the light haired girl's face. But, the child turned and ran off down an alley. "Wait!" Daldati lurched foreward to follow the swift girl. She led Daldati through the barren city, laughing cheerfully as Daldati called for her to stop.

Suddenly, the child stopped at a darkened doorway. Daldati slowed to a walk, stopping beside the girl who looked up at Daldati with a bright grin. Daldati instantly recognised the child, how could she not? For, the girl was Daldati.

"What?" Daldati muttered under her breath as the child seemed to dissolve before her.

"Are you going to come in?" Daldati looked back at the door in shock, it couldn't be. But it was.

"Mom?" Daldati choked out. Her mother's sweet face smiled at her sadly.

"Come in my dear. It's been too long."

.

.

.

I know, I know... short chapter. But, it is highly important! I will hopefully post the next chapter today, if not, tomorrow. Toodles for now, loves! Please leave a comment on what you thought!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: And, double update! Read the chapter before this, it's very important!

.

.

.

Chapter Eight

Dallana and Daldati sat in the old sitting room that Daldati learned to read and write in.

"Here, drink this." Dallana held out a steaming cup of herbal tea. "It will calm the mental battle you have been thrust into prematurely." Her mother smiled at her gently, her soft hands brushing back some stray hair. "So typical of your father. I'm sorry this happened to you."

"It really isn't your fault, Mama." Daldati shook her head. "I... I don't think I can do this."

"I know, sweet one. You and that poor boy have been broken." Dallana said as she brushed away the tears that were falling down Daldati's cheeks. "It will take a long time. But, you will be good for each other. I can sense it."

"What boy?" Daldati asked in confusion. Dallana only smiled knowingly. "Not him."

"Yes, Daldati, him. There is still a small sliver of good in Kylo Ren, and you know it. You can feel it when he tends to you."

"After he beats me, Mama, he is the one who brought me-"

"To your crossroad? Yes, he did force you in submission, he made you look at your path and doubt it." Dallana said sternly. Daldati clenched her jaw."Don't give me that look. I can sense him right now. He watches over you all the time. He sits beside you right now as we convene."

"That's because I am just a toy to him." Daldati frowned. "He just doesn't want his plaything to die."

"You are just as stubborn as me... But, you have Palpatine's resolve. A terrifying combination." Dallana chuckled. Daldati frowned.

"How do you still love him? He killed you with your own saber." Daldati asked in disbelief.

"Love is the most powerful thing you will ever experience, Daldatinia Ulsa." Dallana said. Daldati had never heard her mother use Daldati's full name. "It is stronger than the darkness, or the light. Love conquers all."

"...How do you know?" Daldati asked sipping at her tea.

"You just will." Dallana smiled. "We do not have much time left. Daldatinia, do not forget who you are when you wake. I'm afraid that you will have to follow the darkness. I will do my best to protect what little Light you have left, but you must live in darkness for the time being."

"Mama?" Daldati whimpered as pain began to prickle at her limbs. "What will happen?" Dallana kissed Daldati's brow, cradelling her face.

"Only you can find out. It may be a very long time before we see each other again. Stay strong, Little One. Love even-" Daldati interrupted her mother.

"Stronger. I know." The two women embraced tightly before Daldati was blinded by a burning light.

.

.

.

Daldati bolted up gasping, her ears ringing and eyes rolling wildly, trying to focus.

"Daldati Ulsa, please remain calm." a metallic voice droned in her ear. Suddenly, everything came into focus as Daldati realised she was in the medbay. She flinched when a dark figure moved at her side. Her head whipped around to find Kylo Ren sitting next to her cot.

"You're fine." He rough voice was soft as he gently pushed her back down. She couldn't see his face, though. "All is well."

"Why?" Daldati's voice cracked due to her dry mouth.

"Because." His answer was as vague as her question. He then turned and began listenning to the medical droid's scan results.

"Subject Daldati Ulsa was unconscious for seventy-four hours and twenty-nine minutes. There is nothing physically wrong with her. She may be weak, still."

"Can she leave." Kylo Ren asked. The droid nodded an affirmative. With that the droids moved back to whatever else they did, leaving Kylo Ren and Daldati to themselves. "Are you able to stand by yourself?"

"I... don't know, master." Daldati choked out, still bewildered. He studied her for a moment before holding out his hand. Daldati hesitated before taking it. He helped her up, she wavered slightly, but kept her footing. Eventually Daldati was walking by herself. He led her to his room, taking his helm off once the door was closed. The bags under his eyes revealled his lack of sleep.

"You will not call me master any longer." He finally spoke. He voice seemed to reflect his tiredness. "Supreme Leader Snoke is your Master."

"Our Master." Daldati corrected. He nodded, his lip twitching slightly.

"You have a lot to catch up on." He said. "Master Snoke will work you much harder."

"I know." Daldati frowned. Kylo Ren studied her, his dark eyes searching her blank ones.

"You're not fighting." It wasn't a question. She blinked.

"Why would I? I see the truth now." Daldati replied. What was there to fight anyways? Dallana had salvaged the small bit of Light Daldati still had, thus ending the conflict within Daldati.

"...Good." Kylo Ren nodded. "I will show you to your new chanbers." He slid his helm over his head once more. "Grab you things."

There wasn't much for Daldati to take, just her spare uniform and boots. She caught sight of something red. It was her initial outfit she had. Daldati swiftly tucked it into her boots, hoping Ren didn't see it. While the slave uniform was slightly degrading, it was still very pretty. Daldati liked pretty things. She hurried to Ren's side with her belongings tucked in her arms.

"We'll see to getting you something more befitted to a dark knight in training." Kylo Ren said as Daldati followed him out of his quarters. They didn't go far. In fact, she was just across the hall from Kylo Ren. He nodded for her to scan her hand. the door opened and she entered her personal chambers. There was no difference between her room and Kylo Ren's, to be honest. Same bed, same closet, same bathroom. "You will begin training tomorrow, be ready." Then she was alone to her thoughts. Or, what she could piece together. She felt empty.

Something was missing from Daldati, but she didn't know what. Her head began to hurt the more she tried to recall images of the strange dream she had. Daldati frowned, feeling anger swell in her chest. From that anger, she felt power. The power felt... Right. She wanted it.

Daldati Ulsa embraced the darkness.

.

.

.

Whooooo! Okay, so Dal is now on the dark side, she doesn't remember her vision with Dallana. Dallana has Daldati's Light. Next chapter you will see some training! I won't linger much on the training, and Rey will be getting some attention. So, until next time!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi! Sorry there wasn't an update yesterday, I got caught running around like a headless chicken doing Christmas stuff... still...

.

.

.

Chapter Nine

"You're training has gone over smoothly." Kylo spoke as he and Insidrus Ulsa walked away from the training hall. It had been almost a year since Daldati became his training partner. The white-clad apprentice nodded.

"Thank you, Kylo." Insidrus replied, her pristine white cloak swirlled behind her as her leather boots thumped against the metal floor. "I have learned much, and you have guided me through many tribulations."

"Insidrus, Kylo Ren." The two trainees turned to find General Hux's glower aimed at them as he approached the two. "Supreme Leader Snoke has informed me that you are both prepared to travel to Moraband to deepen your connection with the darkside."

"Yes, we will be gone for several weeks." Kylo Ren confirmed. Insidrus Ulsa nodded, her nearly white braids shifting like water over her shoulder. Through her dark meditation she has become somewhat paler, both in skin and hair color. "After Moraband, though, we will not be returning immediately. Insidrus has a special mission she must complete before we return."

"I see. I will have a ship prepared for your departure, then. I understand you will both be leaving in the next hour." The red headed general said dissmissively before nodding respectfully to the pair. They nodded back, if only to avoid anything else from their mutual annoyance. He passed by the dark beings, not wanting any more contact with them.

"...I hate him." Insidrus grumbled behind her face mask, her green eyes glaring above the white clothe covering the lower part of her face. On it was the red insignia of the First Order, the only other color to her outfit. Kylo Ren chuckled as he wrapped an arm around the apprentice's waste, leading her onward to their quarters. The sith apprentice hissed in pain as he pressed his hand against a forming bruise. "Today was hard."

"Master wants to speed your training up. If you are to be my equivilant, then you must train harder." Kylo mused as he turned towards her room. He helped her to the bed, letting her sit down on her own. He gingerly took off her white outfit, having done so before after a particularly intense training session when Insidrus was in too much pain to change herself.

She hissed as he took her white boots off, they were knee high and stiff, causing her to rotate her twisted ankle to much. He left her skin tight leather pants alone. Kylo was careful to place Insidious's saber, which once used to be her father's, beside her on the nightstand. He then moved to undo the buttons of her top. It was double-breasted, cutting off at her upper naval so her bellbutton ring and most of her tattoo was visible, long sleeved, and the neck cupped under her chin where her face mask was. It also had a cowl and a tail that hung below her knees. To top off the uniform she had white glove, fingerless, and her white boots that had sheaths on the inside of each where Insidious kept two small blades. She had kept her hair similar to what she had before. Only now, she would make two braids before pulling her hair back into a high ponytail, then she would add the mulitple braids.

Once she was left in her undergarments, Kylo gently shifted her further onto the mattress."You have about a half hour to rest, Insidrus. I suggest you sleep. Your mind needs it more than your body."

"Mmm." The apprentice was already half unconscious. Kylo laid a blanket over her somewhat bare body. He wasn't too concerned for the woman, he knew that she was tough, and had survived much worse. But, on days like these, she would crawl into his bed for comfort from the demons that chased her in her sleep. She would curl up against his side, shivering, and he would pull her close and whisper calming words in her ear, slowly easing her into sleep. In the morning, she would be gone, and they would meet in the training hall with Supreme Leader Snoke, as if it had never happened.

Kylo Ren knew Snoke knew of their growing relationship. Their Master could see and feel the bond that was forming between the two, possibly before even they had noticed it. He has yet to stop it, and neither Insidrus nor Kylo would stop by themselves. Kylo knew there was another motive to Snoke allowing their fondness of each other grow. He honestly didn't want to know.

The knight left the apprentice to sleep, choosing to change into his spare uniform after today's rigirous saber training. He then opened up the hidden cabinet that held Darth Vader's melted helmet. He studied it, gazinging into the lopsided eyes. It had been a long time since he had meditated with the helm of his grandfather in his pressence, but, Kylo needed something to focus on.

He sat down on his bed, closing his eyes. Kylo let his mind relax, then focus. The knight felt the darkness swell around him, pulsing with life. He let the Force guide him through visions and memories. Letting it guide him through his inner search.

"Kylo." Kylo Ren's eyes snapped open to meet the dark green eyes of Insidrus. She was dressed, ready to go. "You said a half hour, not and hour and a half. General Hux woke me up with his yelling."

"Sorry, I lost myself for a moment." Kylo sighed as he pulled his helm on, the airlock clicking into place. "I presume you feel better."

"Yes. I'm still sore, but pain is just weakness leaving the body." Insidrus replied as she stretched the face mask over her face once more. She held out her hand for him to take. He accepted it, standing up. They hurried to the loading dock where they found a squad of stormtroopers prepared to accompany them on their trip. There were approximately thirty troopers on standby. They saluted the pair as they boarded the airship, then followed them in uniform fashion. Once the door was closed, the ship lifted up, then shot out of the loading dock.

General Hux couldn't have been happier to see the banes of his existance disappear for the next two months.

.

.

.

Whew! I almost thought I wouldn't get this posted today! I only have two days left of break, and I'm sad now. :( Well, I'll try to update as much as I can, but no promises. When school comes around I'm usually so drained from being so busy.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey! New chapter, gonna skip the travel cause boo.

.

.

.

Chapter Ten

After landing the ship, the dock hissed open to reveal Kylo Ren and Insidrus Ulsa. They viewed the barren red sand and mountainous terrain of Moraband.

"What are we going to do for four weeks, Kylo?" Insidrus asked, her brow cocked. The blonde was curious as to what Snoke had told the knight when she was sent out of the training session.

"We will train, practrice, and meditate. That is the basic knowledge you need to know about what Supreme Leader Snoke has sent us here for." Kylo replied, not looking at, but instead studying the valley they had landed in. Since the planet was virtually abandonned, they would set up their base where they had landed. The stormtroopers were already well underway with the layout. "You will learn more at a later date." Insidrus scowled behind her mask, but accepted his secrecy... For now, anyways. He gestered for her to follow him.

She followed the younger through the busy troopers and out into a more open area. The newer apprentice paused, watching her more matured counterpart stop a few yards ahead of her, turning to face her.

"I assume we start now." Insidrus called as she grabbed her father's lightsaber. The weapon hummed to life, hungry for conflict. She watched as Kylo flicked his saber to life, as well, the much longer and more impressive lightsaber set a soft red glow to his black cloak. They watched each other warily, waiting to see what the other would do first.

While Kylo Ren was Snoke's apprentice in the dark arts much longer than Insidrus was, Insidrus was far more advanced in combat itself, having fought for her life on more than one account. So, the minute they first ever stepped onto the training field together, it was an equal playing ground. It had please Kylo very much that he now had a much worthy opponent to face instead of stormtroopers. However, they had two completely different styles of fighting. Kylo had no qualms with looking to the Force immediately to win. Insidrus was one to play dirty, often getting as close as possible to her opponent to disable them. This has often led to many a stalemate between the two apprentices, though Kylo has won several matches, much to Insidrus's chagrin.

Insidrus made the first move, lunging forward jabbing at Kylo's lower abdomen, only to fake a strike at his neck. He deflected her with an uppercut of his saber, then swung his blade at her exposed stomach, causing her to leap back. He then thrust out his free hand to use the Force against her, sending Insidrus flying back. She crashed against the red sand, rolling several yards before managing to catch herself in time to block Kylo's saber. Their blades met with a spark of energy, the crackling sabers set their masks aglow with red light.

They dodged and deflected each other's strikes, counterattacking and defending themselves. They clashed together, then lept apart. The two apprentices slid across the sandy terrain of the valley, kicking up dust clouds making it harder to see. Insidrus swept the sand away using the Force, as it cleared, a dark figure came ascending through the cloud. She raised her saber in time to block Kylo Ren's attack. He came down with such force that it knocked Insidrus onto her back, Kylo straddling her hips as he pushed against her lightsaber.

"Yield." He grunted through his mask. Insidrus ground her teeth together.

"Ne...ver." She managed to shove the knight off of her, swinging her crimson weapon at his head. He jerked back, blocking her closer blows with his own red blade.

"You have gotten stronger." He called as he retreated, his black cloak swirlling around his feet. He retracted his saber, clipping it to his waist once more. Insidrus nodded as she returned her saber to her belt. "Though, you are still sloppy with your strategy, Insidrus."

"Remember who didn't win." Insidrus replied as she approached her training partner. Her muscles were tired, but humming with energy from the strenuous workout. Kylo remained quiet, letting silence fall between the two as they strolled back to base. The sweat had dried on their skin, dust caked on Insidrus's exposed skin and darkening her light hair. They seperated paths, making plans to meet early in the morning to train once more before setting out on a mission.

When Insidrus closed the door to her temporary quarters. She stripped out of her dirty clothes, changing into a clean set after cleansing her body. Already she was feeling the after affects of travelling and training. Her stomach growled with hunger, but she didn't want to leave her private space for food. Insidrus just wanted to go to sleep.

As she lay down on her mat, she let her mind drift off. She felt the pull of the Force. It tugged her under into its ever flowing current, sweeping her away in visions and memories.

Memories of her mother's love. Her grandmother's life lessons as she led Insidrus down the street. The distinct taste of street vender food was heavy on her tongue. The words her grandmother was saying were muffled. Insidrus struggled to hear them. She knew they were important, a warning of some sorts.

"Nini?" Insidrus's voice was small and childlike. Sisydania frowned slightly as she continued to talk to Insidrus. The old woman's voice was garbled as she continued to tap her cane against the stone path they were walking as her cloudy white orbs gazed somewhat blindly at Insidrus.

"Chilllld... watch yoooouuurrr step." Sisydania's gravelled voice cut through the warbled nonsensicle noise she had been spouting out only moments ago. In Insidrus's momentary confusion the child stumbled in her footing. With a shocked yelp, Insidrus tumbled into blackness.

As she fell, Insidrus felt only confusion and fear as she became blind to her surroundings. Her heart was pounding in her chest as the soft breeze blew her hair back as she fell face first, spead eagle. Her scream was ripped from her throat as she was swalled whole.

Then Insidrus jolted awake.

.

.

.

Hey! Sorry this is so late! Been busy with school. So, today (Jan 14) was my 18th birthday. Yay!


End file.
